


不知春去

by ilku0511



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilku0511/pseuds/ilku0511
Summary: R18有，慎入。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 12





	不知春去

金赫奎忙得不可开交，基地里整日不见他的踪影，他和许元硕共用的衣柜里堆成小山的衣物，随着冬天叩着门来临的日子变得只够铺平柜底。刚买回来的真空口袋，各式各样的打包物件堆在卧室地板上，和拆得七零八落的包装盒挤在一起。离别的日子终究是要来了。

冬转开始后整个基地的人都很忙，只有田野愣坐在他的座位上打rank。  
他感觉每天有很多人从他的身后路过，但是没有金赫奎。

姬星经过的次数很多，他其实挺想问姬星在忙什么。但看他举着个手机，整天打电话接电话没个歇停的时间，时常皱着眉头，好像情况很糟的样子，便也不舍得打搅他。和田野一起在训练室打游戏的还有李汭燦，只是他坐得太远，这几天又嗜睡调了作息，一天下来并没有太多的交集。

晚饭是他和李汭燦两个人吃的。点的两大份炸鸡。

灵石路还在下着雨，雨点往雨棚上噼里啪啦地砸。基地搞卫生的阿姨休假，地板好几天没人拖了，基地进门的地方沾了一串鞋底的泥印，干巴巴结成了灰尘又因为下雨沾湿成脏污，餐厅里穿着拖鞋走过还有地板与鞋底粘黏的声音。田野把餐厅的灯开得通亮，和李汭燦一人一副手套，相对坐在桌前不顾吃相地啃。  
甜辣味的炸鸡按得住腥，却又太容易腻，吃了三个翅根后田野忍不住砸了咂嘴，撬开一罐冰可乐就猛地往肚子里灌。  
“少喝点冰的……冬天。”  
李汭燦看他喝可乐的动作看得肠胃直哆嗦。

“啊……太腻了。”田野皱着眉头望着面前那一盒堆成小山的炸鸡，只能心中无数次感叹店家给的分量太过实在。

李汭燦起身去冰箱的不知哪个角落里拿出一盒酸萝卜递给田野:“吃这个。”  
田野一脸嫌弃:“我才不要吃这个。太酸了。”

“韩国人，喜欢。解腻。”

田野这才皱着眉头把酸萝卜放进嘴里，嚼了两颗，味道还算好，只是入口的感觉有些奇怪，不太符合中国人的喜好，但刚从冷藏室里拿出来，冰凉凉的酸脆，让甜腻的口感稍微缓和了一些。韩国人都喜欢吃这个吗？他倒是没有见金赫奎怎么吃过酸萝卜块。田野隐约记得以前点过的炸鸡，好像是附赠了一个小盒子装的泡菜之类的东西，但金赫奎都是一脸嫌弃当垃圾一样扔掉了，说，这不是韩国泡菜，太假了。田野每次都笑他浪费粮食，他就说，那你别吃了，waste。然后护食一样把炸鸡盒子圈在自己怀里。

“march。”  
“你什么时候回韩国啊。”

“等转会期完吧，正式休假的时候。”

正式休假的时候，那时候金赫奎已经回家了吧。  
在那之前，会以怎样一种方式告别呢。  
就在基地门口挥手，还是一路送人到机场，或是干脆随金赫奎去韩国旅行一趟...他突然好想再去吃一次韩牛。

上一次去韩国还是休赛期。休赛期前一天晚上田野鬼鬼祟祟摸到金赫奎被窝里，金赫奎手机里播着LCK的比赛录像，田野趁机掐了一把他的腰，金赫奎，明天我想送你回家。金赫奎先是没听清，田野又重复了一遍，这一次金赫奎直接放下了手机，瞪大了眼睛不可置信的望着他，no go，你妈妈会担心。  
田野还是一脸倔，望着他，眼睛发亮，说，我就想跟你回去。我机票都订好啦。  
到韩国的那天金赫奎带他吃了顿韩牛，他们在炙烤的油烟气味里相对而坐，金赫奎顶着一头风尘仆仆的乱发，虚着眼睛一探一探地把韩牛小心剪成块，再蘸了烤肉酱夹到田野的碗里去。  
那天田野说:“要是可以一直这样就好了。”  
金赫奎笑他，就知道吃。  
田野想反驳，却被盘子里蘸好酱的烤肉吸引了去，伸出筷子戳了一块，放进嘴里，细嫩的肉质和酱料的香味带来的幸福感瞬间充盈了他整个身心。  
他说，不是希望一直吃韩牛啊。是希望和你一起吃每一顿饭。

那天酒足饭饱，金赫奎说，要回家吗？田野心血来潮要跟他喝烧酒，喝到眼圈脸颊都发红，其实金赫奎也有点醉意了，两人放弃了回金赫奎在首尔的家，相互扶持着去附近的酒店开了一间房。  
金赫奎手忙脚乱地帮他安置行李，把醉酒的人外套剥下来放进被子里去，自己拿了毛巾衣物去洗澡。刚洗完出来田野坐在床头一阵没来由的难过，借着酒劲哭，见金赫奎出来就抓他的手，说金赫奎，我好想吃炸酱面啊。金赫奎就手忙脚乱揣了房卡出去，慢吞吞晕乎乎地往24h便利店走，从货架上拿了两盒炸酱面的时候他感觉到世界几乎是支出来两个影子的，好在路途不长，两三分钟便又安全回去，烧一壶热水烫开一碗面，一边替他拌着一边责怪地咕哝，这就饿了吗，iko的胃是不是无底洞啊。  
田野那碗面没吃完，只浅尝了两口，嘴角还挂着一撮酱，金赫奎洗完澡身上还散发着沐浴露的味道。田野着了魔似的往他身上倒，抬起头望着他笑，舔一下嘴角的酱往他的怀里拱。金赫奎的心酥麻地快要化掉，收紧了回抱着他的手，气息打在田野脖子上，田野知道他紧张了。  
他只是试探性地摸了一下金赫奎的裤带，就被金赫奎一手抓住，扣着他的手把他重新拥进怀里:“iko太小了……不可以。”  
他揉着怀里撒娇的小兔，安慰似的摸了一下他的肩胛骨，支棱出来的，柔弱的一小块，好像稍一用力就会折断。金赫奎把他放倒在床上盖好被子，在他的脸颊上轻轻印了一个吻。  
然后就睡着了，后面什么也不记得。

首尔，这座城市给田野的印象，一想起来还是会脸红心跳。

最后田野打了个底气十足的嗝才摸着肚皮坐回椅子上。电脑还没有息屏，挂着的游戏客户端在线的状态跳成了红色，屏幕的光打在他脸上，照着他晕乎乎地瞌睡。金赫奎的账号是灰的，因为田野旁边的座位上没有人。  
要是哪天这张椅子空着的时候，他的账号亮起来了，他就真正走了吧。田野想。

一天又要过去了。田野还是没有看见金赫奎。是去哪里了，新的俱乐部还是忙着托运行李到首尔？田野什么都不知道，也没有力气、找不到机会问。  
他又去拿了一罐可乐，一边一个人打着排位一边小口喝着，直到铝皮罐子空了，排位连败铺了红地毯；他仰头喝完最后一口饮料，郁闷地把空罐子放在桌上，发出清脆的当啷声——金赫奎到底去哪里了，又什么时候回来呢。

金赫奎是淋着雨回来的。

他跟许元硕出去了一天，回来的时候轻手轻脚拉开门，那阵冷风就钻进来，基地门口蒙上一层雾的玻璃随之清亮了几分。  
金赫奎一句话也不说，头发也湿淋淋滴着水珠。进门的时候nice看到他便扑了过去，他顺手把小狗抱在怀里，就那样抱了一会，看到了默默注视他已久的，站在训练室门口的田野。

“你要不要先去擦干啊。”  
金赫奎这副模样让田野的心一阵发疼。

金赫奎看到他却笑了，轻轻把nice放回去，拖着他的袖口就往楼上走。

一级一级上去，是两个人每天都要走的阶梯。

走在楼梯上能看见积了灰的楼间平台，缀了细微锈迹的栏杆，还有脱了一小片墙块烂掉的墙角，他来到这里的时候好像还是完好无损的，见到金赫奎的时候那栏杆尚且光洁如新。他们还是在一起打了有那么久，不长也说不上短暂，从始至终的两年。

金赫奎说，一开始你好菜，现在你能做的很好了。  
尽管田野总是嘴上不饶人，内心还是很承认，也是金赫奎带他一步一个脚印走到今天的。  
那如果没有了他，还有谁可以依赖呢？没有了吧。

他早早离家，出来打职业，对于分别二字尚且只是离家又返回的这段时间而已。  
但是对于他和金赫奎而言呢。

金赫奎把他牵进卧室的时候，他看到窗台上的花彻底蔫了，瑟缩在灵石路十一月的雨夜里。  
是冬天来了啊。  
金赫奎鲜有地开口：“今天，iko和我一起睡吧。”  
往日里都是田野清晨起来，手里攥着一条充电线爬他的床，或是做了噩梦的半夜，不顾失眠的许元硕震惊的目光往金赫奎的被子里拱，金赫奎邀请他一起睡，这应该还是第一次。  
金赫奎摁亮了灯，从已经打包好的行李箱里拖出来一块干毛巾，对着镜子擦淋湿的头发。  
田野盯着他抓着那块深色毛巾的手，衬托得更加修长又白皙，忽地脑一热，他抢过那双手里的毛巾：“我帮你。”

田野接回来才发现，自己手抖得不像样，完全没有平日在比赛里无论何种情况都从容面对的样子。金赫奎故作乖顺地坐在床沿，两人面对面目光不由得交汇，他在田野给他擦头发的间隙，饶有兴趣地打量了半晌田野脸上那处诡异的潮红。  
金赫奎舔了一下嘴角，手抓过正在他头上的那双手，便轻易把他按倒在了被子里。  
“iko。”  
傻子都知道是什么情况。  
“want kiss you。”  
他没等他说“可以”，便直截了当地贴了上去。  
“iko少喝可乐，not good。”  
这算什么？田野的内心有些难过涌上来，甚至是觉得有些凄凉了。

这算什么，分别礼物吗。  
要送就把你整个送给我，要做就做地彻底。  
他索性扬起头，回以他一个湿漉漉的吻。  
这个吻，点燃了金赫奎的唇舌，脸颊，一路延伸到耳根，脖颈。  
再把他整个人都燃尽。

田野伸手去解他的裤带，裤带下面突兀地顶起来一块，他不禁试探地伸手去摸了摸，又抬头看了下金赫奎。  
金赫奎连呼吸都快要剥离，紧紧闭着眼睛，却没有推拒。  
他最脆弱敏感的一处。田野的指尖仿佛能触到那里的血管，鼓动着，一把烧得旺盛的欲火在其中，而田野只是一把枯瘦的柴梗，干柴烈火，光是交手，便是燃尽。

金赫奎忍着把他吃干抹净的欲望，温柔地剥下他的衣物，从柔唇吻到喉结，舌头还周转着打了个旋；从锁骨一路吻到娇嫩的乳肉，肌肤白皙到青紫的血管都在皮肉下根根分明，他光是用嘴唇叼起其中的一颗，和舌尖一起厮磨，连吮带咬，蹂躏他脆弱敏感的乳孔，田野就觉得快要在快感中淹死过去了。  
“想叫就叫出来吧。iko。”金赫奎含着他胸前的小小肉粒，带着笑意瞥他。另一只手也抚上被冷落的另一颗，田野抖着，情欲的红在眼尾染上一块，拼命强忍着惊叫噤声。

那双白皙修长的手游移到田野的下身，拨弄花瓣一样的敏感褶皱，破开那处濡湿的小口。  
“哈啊……疼。”  
这是他的第一次，金赫奎只温柔地送进一个指节，柔软的内壁便讨好地吮上来，那处紧涩的肉洞便似乎不容再推进半分，身下的人也紧张到发抖，额上布了细细密密的汗；但他的眼中满溢的却是与紧张和踟蹰的肢体动作毫不相称的，猛烈到近乎要把他吞噬的爱意。  
“iko，放松。”  
田野在这两年里瘦了，从一个肉脸小孩子变成了有棱角的大人，但他的腰上、臀上还是肉乎乎的，不像胳膊和腿那般骨骼分明。金赫奎揉了一把他的臀，试探地将手指再顶进去一点。  
“你慢点啊...金赫奎。”田野吃痛，有点委屈地小声开口。  
“嗯。”金赫奎带着鼻音轻轻地应声。

“啊..放松呀iko。”手指已经顺畅地整根没入，但田野还是由于高度紧张，下意识夹着腿根不肯放开，两人第一次的裸裎相对令他羞红了脸。  
“打开一点。”金赫奎索性让空出的另一只手上阵，把他粉嫩秀直的性器握在手心，用细嫩的掌纹蹭他敏感的龟头，似有似无用指尖扫过马眼，次次都令田野爽到脚趾蜷缩。

“别搞了……受不了了……直接来吧。”  
AD听从辅助指挥，田野说什么，金赫奎也就照做，从上衣口袋里掏出小正方形，拆了包装就要戴上。

“啊你干嘛…”田野从他的手里把撕开包装的套抢过来，撅起嘴望着他。

“你哪来的？”  
“元硕给的……birthday gift。”  
“他干嘛送你这个？”  
“……moula。”  
韩国男生之间连送礼物都这么奇葩，田野想着，不过这也阻止不了他对休赛期就拿着枕头去金赫奎家借宿的朋友吃飞醋。

田野吸了下鼻子:“你别用这个，直接操我。”  
金赫奎乖顺地点点头，嗯。  
然而田野只是嘴上三秒真男人，当金赫奎的东西顶进来的时候直接惊得他喘出了声。  
“呜……怎么这么大，太大了。好胀……”  
“金赫奎……你慢点啊……”  
“嘶……”金赫奎在整根顶到底时倒抽了一口冷气。

可以动了吗？金赫奎想问他。田野的内里温暖又潮湿，每一处都紧紧吸吮着他的茎身，每每操进一点，更里面的肉壁都会紧密地咬着龟头，再从软肉上榨出一点汁水来，顺着一路流到穴口；他下意识想动作，身下的人就闷喘一声，求饶却又像是鼓舞一般地抓他的手臂。

金赫奎只是温柔了一小会，便开始大开大合地摆臀，浅浅抽插两下便给他猝不及防的一个深顶，顶到田野喉咙里破开一阵呻吟。金赫奎的手掌拢在他细嫩的乳肉上，虚虚地抓着，把他摁死在身下操，他叫一声，就掐一把他的乳头，掐到他两颗可怜的乳粒直挺挺地凸起才肯放过。

金赫奎操得很深，田野觉得他快把自己给撞碎掉。龟头顶到敏感的那点上，酸软的一处凹陷，金赫奎每顶那里一次，田野就哭喘着说“好酸”——他无法形容那是怎样的一种快感，像是下一秒就要被操到失禁，那里实在是太多水了，像是一处能够被身上的男人压榨的开关一样。金赫奎喜欢田野，更喜欢在床上的田野。他一边加快了速度操他，一边低下头含他的耳垂:“iko还能叫给我听吗。”

“想听iko喘给我听。”  
“摸摸这里。”  
“啊……iko好多水……”  
………  
田野永远也不会想到，金赫奎体贴又温柔的模样在床上是充满性欲与爱欲的，对他而言更甚是放荡的性爱，他觉得此时他与田野的性爱好像是采撷亲手种下的，初熟的果实，青涩却又甜蜜。  
他是只属于他一人的果实。  
他把田野抱起来，借着重力把他钉在阴茎上，田野伏在他的肩膀上，胳膊圈着他的脖颈。金赫奎操得凶了，田野就在他的耳边低声地、羞涩地喘。金赫奎被他这幅模样弄得心醉。谁知道呢，别人面前时常凶巴巴的炸毛兔子，是金赫奎一个人的乖小孩。

“Deft选手……明年会不会跟可爱辅助……比我还可爱……呜……一起打比赛。”田野被操得爽了，就贴在金赫奎耳朵边上满口飙胡话。  
“아니....不知道。”  
金赫奎被问得来气，加快了顶弄的速度。  
“呜……会也这样……啊、跟他上床……的吧……”田野越说越委屈，也不知道是爽到哭了还是因为委屈而落了泪，眼泪顺着滚到金赫奎滚烫的肩膀上。  
金赫奎察觉到了不对劲，因为一句话怒火也没来由地消了大半。  
“别说傻话。iko。”

金赫奎把他整个人往怀里带，抱着他的手把他死死扣在怀里，下身加快了速度没了分寸地操他，魂魄都要给他撞散一般，穴肉刚被操开一点又因为突如其来的高潮而咬紧，田野几乎是尖叫着泄了出来，他又羞又恼，又还在为刚才的想象难过，四肢都脱了力，最后索性抱着金赫奎埋在他的肩膀上抽泣。  
金赫奎看着他，看他哭叫着射出来，又很乖地趴在自己肩上，心都化成了一滩水。他太爱田野了，爱到心窝从里到外都抽疼，他爱他的可爱，爱他的脾气，爱他生气时的样子开心时的笑，还有高潮时的这副迷醉样，实在是太犯规了。他抱着胸腔一起一伏的田野，温柔地拍他的脊背，紧抱着他的力度像是要把骨骼都揉碎，下身的动作却没有因此而缓下来半分。

他太爱他了，所以直截了当地告白。  
金赫奎说，我爱你iko。  
田野忽地在那里笑，男人在床上的话有几分能当真呢？不知道吧。  
田野说，我也爱你。  
你有多爱我，我就有多爱你。你现在对我说爱的情绪有几分是发自内心的呢，那我也有这么多。我爱你从来不比你爱我少。

金赫奎把他又按在床上，抽了一把他柔软的屁股又送进去，大开大合地操了一会后，他觉得快要射的时候便直接退出来了大半。  
“你干嘛……呜……不要出来……”  
“iko……弄在外面，比较好。”  
“呜呜……不……别出来……射在里面……求你了。”

不管你说“我爱你”的时候有几分诚挚，你干脆就把我填满、占有吧。  
我不确定我们能互相爱对方多久，但我想无声无息地因为这场性爱记你一辈子。

“iko……”  
金赫奎抓着田野的肩膀，悉数发泄在他的内里。  
田野扬起白皙的脖颈，在金赫奎的眼角落下一个吻。

我们相遇的那个春天过了，第二年的冬天也来了。  
你走了，你能爱我多久呢。

需要时间，需要时间证明。


End file.
